Eriol's Journal
by Shirono
Summary: The observant Eriol reflects on his love, his life, and the rest of the CCS hang after the black cards.They're all grown up, and from Eriol's point of view... TDxEH, YTxTK, SKxSL


Eriol's Journal

Eriol's Journal

By Shirono

...When Clow Reads creations became too powerful, he has to contain them. He put them into cards, so that their power did not run rampant.

Its funny. I always knew I loved Tomoyo. But I never realized how much. I create dthe "love" card for her. So does this mean that my love for her was so powerful that it had to be contained? *chuckle* I think thats nice. And whats better is that now she isn't plagued by those Black cards anymore. She is healthier too, which makes me even happier.  
Yesterday was her 21st birthday. In the beginning of our relationship, she would carry that camera everywhere, taping everything that we did. But nothing was as fun to tapes as Sakura, in her opinion. So eventually, she grew tired of toting arund the camera, and traded that for a pencil. After three years, you wouldn't imagine the stachs of sketchbooks she has filled with fashion designs.  
I asked her why she didn't submit any of them to fashion companies,and that she could make a lot of money.  
She replied, "I don't want to, because I will become famous, and I may not be able to spend enough time with you!"  
That was sweet.  
She has been hinting that she wants to return to Tomoeda. I think it may be nice to go back to Japan, (but personally I think we should move to Okinawa, she promises she will let me take her there for our honeymoon one day...).  
Speaking of Tomoeda, Syaoran and Sakura moved back there from Hong Kong. Some two years ago, they got married in China under Syaoran's mother. And despite his wishes, Sakura batted her eyelashes at him until he caved and brought her back home. He is so whipped by that girl....  
Anyway, Sakura had a child with him 10 months after they got married. Her name is Nadeshiko, afer the late of course. And Touya is absolutely the most adorable uncle, he loves that little girl. He still has some glaring contests with his sister's husband, though. But a warm hand on his shoulder from Yukito calms him down quickly.  
I hear also that Yukito is quite the housewife. For a man, I guess. Touya is a certified Pediatric doctor now. Yukito threatens to adopt a child when Touya is at work if he keeps staying long nights...  
And Fujitaka is sick. At first this worried me, thinking maybe it had something to do with our reincarnation. But it turned out to be something to do with where he had been digging lately. Many other archeologists working in the same area became sick as well. But fortunately for him, Sonomi has been taking care of him. Just s Tomoyo refused to come home without me, she did become lonely. When she heard Fujitaka was sick (like Tomoyo used to be) she cares for him daily and moved into the house next to him.  
Well, when I say "moved" I mean "tore down the adjacent 7 houses and built a new mansion in thier spot."  
Anyways...  
Naruku seems to be over Touya...finally. She passes time by going shopping with Kaho...

Chiharu and Takashi are living together in an apartment in Tokyo. Takashi is a fiction writer. Very popular, too...

So, whom have I left out?

Me?  
What do I plan to do with me?

Well, I plan to marry Tomoyo, of course.  
Eventually.  
It's nice the way things are.

Until another important day,  
Eriol

Eriol closed up his journal, layed back in his deskchair, and sighed.   
Everything was perfect.  
Just then there was a knock at the door.  
"Eriol-kun?" Came a high, calm voice, "Are you busy?"  
"Not for you, Tomoyo." He replied.  
The door opened, and she sat down on the bed. "I have some news."  
"Oh?" he said. For the pause that preceded, her ran through a list of things that could have happened.  
"Is Fujitaka alright?"  
"Oh, yes, " she replied, " In fact, I spoke to mother, and she says he is doing much better. I have something to tell you about you and me, right now.

~~~~~~~~~

About an hour later, Eriol opened the book again.

Well, here I am again, he wrote.  
What do you know, I'm gonna be a daddy, too!  
Man, what a year.....

The end.  



End file.
